


Hating to Love You

by masamune11



Series: sazyanaita's Reverse AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Bahasa Indonesia to English, BlueKing!Suoh, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No one dies and everybody lives, RedKing!Munakata, Roleswap, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way, I remember that you have an appointment with the Gold King. Please do remember that well, since I am not going to help you out if those USAGI barge in to kidnap you with a sack, <em>again</em>."</p><p>Or:</p><p>Where SCEPTER 4 is not really an excellent special force organisation with a pure cause and HOMRA's leader is actually a guy who loves to tease. Either way they're happy and alive.</p><hr/><p><b>Hating to love you</b>: direct English translation of "Ku benci tuk mencintaimu". It is actually one of prominent lines in the song "Benci untuk Mencinta", sung by NAIF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazyanaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ku Benci Tuk Mencintaimu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697559) by [sazyanaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita). 



> My apology to sazyanaita for making her wait so long on this translation.
> 
> The discussion about how funny/angsty this kind of Reverse AU happened over facebook, stemming somewhere around ideas like "what if the one defecting is Misaki instead of Saruhiko? What if Misaki was once a blue clansman?". Then sazyanaita just rolls with her expanded ideas and gives birth to this fic. Which is a good thing, because we all need the fluff.
> 
> If this story-series were mine, it'll change to tragedy at the drop of hat lol *smacked by sazyanaita*
> 
> Unbeta'ed, but please, kindly enjoy it nonetheless.

**Disclaimer : K (c) GoRa & GoHands**

* * *

 

“Mikoto, stop lazing around and start reviewing those reports."

The man stole a glance at his best friend, though he made no effort to move from his place. His wild mane fell lazily over his vision, following the behaviour of its owner, while the upper buttons of his white blouse were casually unfastened. His blue coat hung readily on the backrest of his (glorified) chair.

“You do that, Izumo. I don’t wanna."

Izumo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Mikoto, you are the captain of SCEPTER 4 as well as the Blue King. Go do your work or I’ll force a glass of red-bean paste cocktail made by our fair bartender at HOMRA down your throat,” he declared quickly before shutting the door to his office close. Mikoto sighed; his particular second-in-command had no respect for him, didn’t he?

Mikoto stretched out his stiff muscles and let out a pleased sigh when parts of his body shifted into their proper places. “So, which one should I do first?"

* * *

SCEPTER 4 was a specialised police force that handled supernatural cases that has relation with the Slate—or rather, the alien rock that, unfortunately, affected the lives of most dwellers by granting great powers to seven people. While some may perceive this sort of gift, some would argue that great power comes with responsibility, which was symbolised by the presence of Sword of Damocles.

General population referred it as the Floating Sword.

This year marked his third term as the captain of SCEPTER 4 and Blue King—the fourth of the seven rainbow-colored Kings who were granted power by the Slate. Mikoto turned on his revolving seat so that he can get the view of outside. There was a white blimp floating not far away from where he was. Mikoto can make out the form of man standing on the gondola, waving excitedly at him. The Blue King let a long sigh and moved away from the man’s view, ignoring that man’s irritated call.

The man who just passed around his headquarter was better known as the First Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. He was a german-born silverette whose hobby was stalking the other kings from his haughty throne. His members included a strain woman (cat?) named Neko and a former member of the Seventh King’s clan, Yatogami Kuro.

Just as quickly as he hid away from the Silver King’s view, Izumo swiftly came into his office who carried with him another stack of papers that he needs to review. Unlike his King, the man quickly replied the SIlver King’s hand-wave as soon as he was in the King’s field of vision.

“By the way, I remember that you have an appointment with the Gold King. Please do remember that well, since I am not going to help you out if those USAGI barge in to kidnap you _with a sack,_ again."

Mikoto grunted in irritation as the memory of his days as the newly-declared Blue King resurfaced. He had just finished his high school, enjoying his newfound freedom at the street, when was _randomly_  appointed as the new captain of one police institution. Days after, the Gold King requested a meeting with him, to which Mikoto simply ignored. His head might be still in the smoke of his own cigars when he decided to laze around one of his friend’s bar instead of yielding to the most powerful person in the country. He learnt better, afterwards, when a pack of the Gold King’s personal hunting _rabbits_ —the USAGI—kidnapped him, with _sacks_ and all, to face the man that a summon from the Gold King, whether it was just for _a tea party_  or _a game of chess_ , will always be _a serious business._

The name of the Second King—or rather, the Gold King—was Daikaku Kokujoji. He went way back with the First King, going as far as world-war-two back. They were ones of the few people who were turned into Kings, making them two of the few who bore the strongest Kings. Since the world revolved around people with power, Adolf K. Weismann and Daikaku Kokujouji included, it was not surprising when the Silver King, in the name of their long-standing friendship, decided to "share" his power with his best friend. Ever since then, both of them had been guarding the slate in tandem, _together_ _,_ and never aged a day.

That. That's just dreadful (for his sanity, that is).

Suoh Mikoto was the Fourth King—the Blue King. SCEPTER 4 was a government institution which members were part of the Blue Clan. In their written regulations, the government permitted only the use of a single-bladed sword which can be customised to the preference of its user. However, the SCEPTER 4 under Suoh's regime lacked attentiveness towards said regulation—and that included the captain himself. Suoh possessed two single-bladed swords which were named Kusanagi and Totsuka. Usually they were put at the corner of his office.

What was the reason behind their names? Only god knew.

To think that he once labelled Izumo was the pragmatic-melancholic one. The irony clearly was not lost in him.

Izumo chose to use a nameless long-bladed katana—one that Mikoto swore he had seen at National Japanese Museum and had been declared as the most beautiful sword of its era—even when said man preferred to use guns hidden underneath his jacket during missions. Tatara preferred to stay behind his computer and accompany Anna, a strain who was staying with the blue clan to help resolve conflict in the city. Even so, the blond man also possessed a long single-bladed katana… which was eerily similar to one of Museum’s collection—a situation that mirrored Kusanagi’s.

To think that the term “police institution” was generally associated with SCEPTER 4...

The one who bore the title the Fifth King, also known as the Green King, was a young man named Nagare Hisui. Beside those formal titles, said green-haired hetereomic-eyed young man was also known as the Lightning Fiend. His interest at the Silver King knew no bound; every time his Clan moved to clash against the Silver Clan, Mikoto would have to prepare himself from incoming headaches due to reports of mayhem, destruction, and chaos that the clash entailed.

The current Sixth King, better known as the Gray King, was Iwa. In truth, Mikoto never actually remembered his full name (was it Iwafumi? Iwaizumi? Iwake? the red-haired King had no intention to drill that name into his mind, at least not in the near future). Iwa lived with Nagare and his green clansmen, the beautiful Mishakuji Yukari (who, surprisingly to him, was a man) and a boy around Anna’s age named Sukuna Gojo. Iwa’s job main job was to pick Nagare up when the youngest King among them had finished "playing” with Adolf—which meant another stack of papers that Mikoto needed to be reviewed, followed up, presented, and acted on as seen fit; basically, a purgatory of _work_ —while apologising profoundly over Nagare’s reckless behaviour. Sometimes the man sent him a crate of sake for peace offer.

Drifting away from his thoughts, Mikoto continued working on his documents while listening to some of Izumo’s rambling. He said something about Mikoto’s poor personal grooming ( _‘Mikoto, you refresh yourself and wash yourself. At least comb your hair so you can look more proper. For god sake, you are the Captain of SCEPTER 4, the least you can do is present yourself properly_.’), something about the clash between Blue and Red clan ( _‘I saw Misaki and Fushimi at Shibuya. You should know how many buildings were toppled because of their clash …_ ), and—

“There is a personal invitation from the Red King for you."

His hand promptly stopped writing, amber eyes attention was quickly fixed at Izumo’s face. “The Red King? What does he want?"

Izumo shrugged, “Dunno. Awashima just sent me a message telling me that Munakata wants to see you."

The Blue King let out another sigh. Really, if there was an urban legend that a sigh reaped away a day of one’s rightful lifetime, Mikoto should have been dead by now. And to think everything began when he accepted the responsibility of a King...

“I’ll visit HOMRA after my meeting with Daikaku. Tell them that."

The Third King—or rather, the Red King, Munakata Reishi was a man with blue hair, violet eyes with glasses, straight face, and a habit of spewing dry jokes. Rather than a slob like him, Munakata should have been the (proper) Blue King. Maybe in another world, they had different roles. Maybe, somewhere where they made different calls, Mikoto was the thorn at Munakata’s side.

Maybe in another realm, facing Munakata Reishi and his HOMRA was a relatively easy matter to handle, one that needed not require his temper.

* * *

Apparently Daikaku was not simply inviting him for tea and a shogi match today. The most influential man in all regions of Japan apparently summoned him to get more feedbacks on changing the colour of his USAGI uniform.

“I grow bored with this motive. Can you make me a new one?

Thus, Mikoto swiftly called Tatara and ordered him to do the Gold King’s bidding. The latter would have protested aggressively had Mikoto not threatened to report his (and Izumo’s) swords to the authorities of the museum. After he finished his appointment with Daikaku, Mikoto calmly strolled through the empty street, until he finally arrived by the front of his favourite bar—one that had ‘HOMRA’ sign hanging just over its door.

The familiar scent of alcohol swiftly attacked his sense as soon as he opened the door. It was almost evening, so there were not many customers left in this Red Clan headquarter. He could only see the blonde bartender just behind main bar table and several regulars just around the corner.

“Suoh, I thought that you have forgotten."

There it was, the bass voice that he was so familiar with, sneaking from behind his back. Mikoto quickly turned his attention at him, amber eyes sharply meeting with violet.

“You should try being a captain of SCEPTER 4, Munakata. It’s _boring_."

The dark-haired man snorted and sniffed on his tobacco. Mikoto dragged a chair to the front of the red sofa where the Red King rightfully resided.

“So what’s the big idea of calling me here? Usually, you would parade to my office and turned everything upside-down."

“If what you mean by 'turning everything upside-down’ was related to Fushimi’s attemtps to taunt Yata wherever they are, I apologise."

“Ah, Saruhiko. How is he?"

“He’s well, though he still has yet to move on from his best friend for idolising a certain someone."

“Hm."

“…yes."

“So you’re calling me here to discuss about Saruhiko?"

The Red King let out an amused laugh and shook his head. “No, Suoh. I want you here because I need to discuss with you about something else. _Alone_.” He answered, his hand making a visible gesture to the rest of the people present. In one moment, everyone left the room, leaving only Kings in the room.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, “Oh?"

“Well, I need to keep face in front of my clansmen, don’t I, Mikoto?"

 _Hn_. Mikoto snorted.

“All these protocols for _one date_. Really, Reishi, I think you are better suited as Blue rather than Red King. This street life does not suit you.

Munakata giggled softly, the same way he did when they started being an item. Back then, they were still just two young man still studying at school.

“So, about that vacation plan next month…” Munakata continued.

Mikoto kneaded the bridge of his nose, hoping that Izumo would not necessarily blow up if he were to go MIA for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece until the end! If you find this story satisfying, please kindly don't forget to drop kudos on sazyanaita's [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5697559) on which this translation is based. Thanks!


End file.
